


We pick ourselves undone

by spookyookykitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Pure fluff and happiness, body image issues, post serum steve, pre serum steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyookykitty/pseuds/spookyookykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel good ficlet. One scene set in 1940 and one set in 2014. </p>
<p>Steve worries about his body and wonders why Bucky loves him. Bucky comforts him and waxes poetic about the boy he loves most in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We pick ourselves undone

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kathryn, my love and my other half. Who reads my work and encourages me and always tells me to write happiness. I wrote happiness.
> 
> As always feedback is not only accepted but encouraged!! 
> 
> Title from "Flaws" by Bastille

-1940-

“You are so beautiful Stevie.” Bucky sighed as he trailed kisses down the smaller man’s neck.

Steve squirmed under him before pushing him off so he could see the other man’s face, “I ain’t no dame Buck.” He said frowning.

Bucky reached a hand up to try and smooth away the lines on his forehead with his thumb, “’M not saying you are. I’m saying you’re beautiful, and you are Steve. Most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen.” He said running his hands down the trim sides of the man beneath him. 

A flush spread from Steve’s cheeks down to his chest and Bucky couldn’t help but preen slightly at the knowledge that he had caused that. Steve batted away his hands and tried to hide his face, but in their position he could only turn it to the side and look anywhere but at Bucky.

“Those aren’t words people use about guys.” He muttered.

Bucky’s eyes softened and he gently used a hand to turn Steve’s face forward, “So? People don’t look too kindly on our kind of love, don’t mean we gotta stop. Just ‘cause people don’t use those words don’t mean it’s wrong. I’m just keeping my promise to Sister Mary Catherine-“

“-I will not tell lies.” The two said in unison. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Pal something tells me this isn’t what she had in mind.” He said, gesturing to the two of them. Bucky straddling the smaller man on their lumpy bed, both in nothing but their shorts, hickeys dotting Steve’s chest. 

“Don’t care.” Bucky shrugged before dipping his head and catching Steve’s lips in a kiss. He pressed his tongue to the seam of Steve’s lips and when they opened he licked inside, happily swallowing the soft moan the smaller man made.

Bucky broke the kiss first, pulled away to look down at Steve, his flushed cheeks, red lips, and half-lidded eyes sparkling with happiness.

“I love you.” He sighed, cupping one of Steve’s cheeks in his hands and pressing a quick, sweet kiss to his swollen lips. “So much.” He whispered, the two men’s lips still touching softly. 

Steve tilted his head up to catch Bucky’s lips in another kiss, one hand still burrowed in soft, dark hair, the other clutching a broad shoulder. 

“I love you too Buck.” He whispered as he pulled away from their kiss. 

“You’re my best guy. And you always will be.” 

Steve bit his lip and averted his eyes. 

Bucky frowned and furrowed his brow in confusion. ”Steve? Talk to me buddy.” 

Steve sighed and gently pushed Bucky off him, scooting up the bed until his back rested against the wall, he hugged his legs to his chest and closed his eyes. 

“Why me?” He whispered. 

Bucky stared at him in confusion before sitting himself in front of the smaller man, one of his hands reaching out to hold a bony hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of the blond’s hand, placed a soft kiss on the skin before turning it over and softly tracing the lines of his palm. 

“Because you’re the best damn person I’ve ever met. You got a heart ten times bigger than your body and a mouth to match. You’re a punk. You never know when to give up or when to shut up because they ain’t words in your vocabulary. You stick up for the little guys and you actually give a damn about what’s right and wrong.” Bucky said, voice firm but caring, as he continued to softly touch the blond’s hands. 

Steve huffed and pulled his hands back frowning, “I know when people are avoiding a question Buck. I know what it’s like when people wanna be nice but don’t wanna lie. When they don’t got anything nice to say about how I look so they compliment my guts. I can take it when some random person says it, but you? I can’t take it from you Buck.”

He lifted his eyes up and saw Bucky glaring at him, “I wasn’t finished punk. Don’t you dare think I would do that. Not only are you everything and more that I just described but you’re the most handsome fella I’ve ever seen.” Steve snorted in disbelief and Bucky whacked his softly on his knee. “I’m serious. I know you don’t see it and most folks don’t either but they’re blind. You’re so handsome Steve. You got those pretty big blue eyes and soft pink lips. And you’ve got longer eyelashes than most dames.” He said, a hand cupping one of the blond’s cheeks, his thumb tenderly stroking the skin under his left eye. 

Steve could see the love reflected in Bucky’s eyes as he spoke, his lips quirked up in a gentle smile.

“And your smile. Steve if people weren’t so blind everyone would be falling for you when you smiled. Your whole damn face lights up. It’s beautiful.”

The blond felt tears form and quickly blinked them away. He was startled slightly when Bucky easily lifted him and placed him on his lap, his thighs wrapped around the brunet’s hips. He draped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders as the other man wrapped his strong arms around Steve’s small waist and squeezed softly. 

“I know you don’t always like your body. But there’s nothing wrong with it. I mean it. So you’re small and skinny? You look good. You would look good in whatever body you had because you’ll always be beautiful. When I fell in love with you, I fell in love with _all_ of you. And all of you is perfect.” Bucky said resolutely. 

“Dammit Buck, when did you get to be such a sap?” Steve said, sniffing and rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the new tears that had gathered there. 

“Since I met you.” Buck replied easily, placing a hand on the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

\------------------------------------

-2014-

“There’s a floor ready for you. It’s the one right above mine.” Steve said, pulling Bucky out of his thoughts as he stared at the view from high up in Stark Tower. 

The brunet turned around to face the other man and frowned, “My own floor? I thought, well I guess I just assumed we’d live together again.” He said, before hurriedly adding, “I mean unless you don’t want to.”

Steve shook his head, “No! I mean I want to, live with you that is. I just didn’t want to assume you did. I know things are different, I’m different and I didn’t know how you’d feel about that.” He said, rubbing his arm as he stood awkwardly. 

“Pal you’re exactly the same as the day I fell off that train.” Bucky said, cursing inwardly when he saw Steve flinch at the mention of his “death”. 

Steve averted his eyes and focused on the rug he was standing on, noticing the way the light fell on it. 

Bucky sighed heavily before moving towards the slightly larger man, “Steve, you know I can read you like an open book. Your tells are obvious, you were never able to hide anything from me when we were kids, and that hasn’t changed. What’s wrong?” He said, his tone growing concerned. 

Steve looked up but kept his gaze set on an object behind Bucky. The brunet was hit with an image of Steve, only 15 years old, doing the same thing when he hadn’t wanted to tell Bucky what the other boys had said about him. It had taken a while but Steve finally broke down and whispered the words “fairy and queer”, his voice cracking in rage, hands balled into fists and split knuckles re-opening.

“Steve, come on, tell me?” Bucky pleaded quietly. 

It was the blond’s turn to sigh heavily. “We never really had a chance to talk about this during the war, it all happened so fast.”

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly, fear at what Steve was about to say causing his chest to constrict. 

“I know how much you loved me and my body before the serum and even if I don’t fully understand why, I do understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore.” He said, looking down again and wringing his hands. 

Bucky froze in confusion, before relaxing and rolling his eyes. “You are the only person who would become a super human with an amazing body and worry that I didn't love you anymore. At least your stupidity hasn’t changed after being frozen for 70 years.”

Steve’s head snapped up, his eyes reflecting confusion, insecurity, hurt. Bucky’s face softened and he closed the distance between the two of them, placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders and locking eyes with the taller man.

“Did you even listen to a word I said in the 40’s?” At Steve’s look of confusion Bucky continued, “I said I love you, _all of you_. I said I would love you no matter what and no matter what body you’re in because you’re perfect to me.” He said affectionately, bringing a hand up to brush Steve’s hair off his forehead. 

Steve’s lips curled into a hesitant smile before widening and Bucky felt his heart clench with the overwhelming love he felt for the man in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and tilted his head up slightly to close the distance between the two.

He felt the blond’s arms wrap around his waist and was struck with just how much their positions had switched. He had to admit being held like this felt right and made his stomach turn in the best way. 

The kiss was chaste, just a warm press of lips, two people getting used to each other after 70 years apart. 

The two couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, until their smiles became too wide and they pulled apart.

Bucky’s eyes swept over Steve’s face, the light flush of his cheeks, the bright shine of his eyes, and his wide smile. “And I ain’t gonna lie, this body you got now is definitely doing it for me.” He said, his eyes roaming over the broad chest, defined arms, slim waist and hips, and muscular legs. The look quickly became more of a leer.

Steve laughed and pulled the other man closer to him, pressing kisses to the brunet’s jaw line, until he reached his ear, “I love you so much.” He whispered. 

Bucky smiled and pulled back to place a quick kiss to the blond’s lips, “I love you too” he said as he broke the kiss. 

“Wanna show me our floor?” He asked, an eyebrow rising as a smirk spread over his face.

The blond rolled his eyes and pushed the slightly smaller man towards the elevator.

The brunet grabbed Steve’s left hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing lightly. “You’re my best guy. Always will be.” 

Steve inhaled sharply; his eyes glazing over slightly with unshed tears at the familiar words. He pulled the other man to his chest and rested his head on the brunet’s, something they used to do in reverse. “When did you get to be such a sap?” He whispered against soft, dark hair. 

“Since I met you.” Bucky responded easily, squeezing their still entwined hands.


End file.
